1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to both T-shirts and fortune cookies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for folding a T-shirt so that it acquires a configuration that resembles a fortune cookie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fortune cookies are well known in the food art associated with Chinese food. As depicted by FIG. 19, a fortune cookie has an acutely folded clam-shell like appearance. Fortune cookies include an internally disposed "fortune" message printed on paper for the possessor who opens the fortune cookie to find and enjoy. One of the enjoyments is the sharing of the fortune message with companions at the dinner table.
T-shirts typically are collarless, short-sleeved shirts frequently made of cotton material. T-shirts have now become quite ubiquitous as a staple item of attire, both as an undershirt and as an outer garment for both men and women.
What would be novel and interesting is if somehow T-shirts could acquire a fortune cookie configuration, whereby the sale and giving of T-shirts would be far more exciting and enjoyable than that associated with conventionally folded or unfolded T-shirts.